elmos_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Singing
Singing is the 11th episode of Elmo's World. What is Elmo Thinking about Today? Elmo opens his (singing) door to a chorus of kids singing the Elmo's World Theme Song. The following film includes kids singing "Sing," "The Alphabet Song," "Happy Birthday To You," "a mother singing to a baby "Brahms' Lullaby," " and a boy singing the final lyric of the "Elmo's World Theme". Mr. Noodle Dorothy wants to know how you sing. Mr. Noodle's brother Mr. Noodle crows like a rooster, moos like a cow, gargles, and quacks like a duck before lip-syncing to "La donna è mobile" from a tape recorder. Dorothy Wants to Ask Someone Else Three kids sing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" as a round. Elmo Has a Question for You Elmo counts four pigs in a barbershop quartet singing "Sweet Adeline." Quiz Elmo wants to know what sings and what doesn't. Dogs do. Pineapples don't, while Elmo can sing with one. Clocks don't, unless it's a cuckoo clock. Bathtubs don't, but Ernie can sing in his bathtub. Ernie and Rubber Duckie appear to sing a verse of "Rubber Duckie." The original album recording with Jim Henson as Ernie is used here. After the quiz, the pigs in a barbershop quartet resumed singing. Film Elmo's friend Samantha learns how to participate in a playground-style hand-clapping/singing game. TV The Singing Channel features the Lecture Lady singing "The Itsy Bitsy Spider." A spider appears to teach her "I’m a Little Teapot". Stay tuned for Singing in the Rain. Interview Elmo sings to opera singer Diva D'Abruzzo who illustrates that she can sing high, low, fast and slow. They sing in an opera style. Tickle Me Land Dorothy imagines Elmo as The Three Elmos, Elvis Presley and a rapper. Threeelmos.jpg Elmoelvis.jpg Elmorapper.jpg Elmo's Home Video Big Bird sings a lullaby to his teddy bear Radar to send him to sleep. Elmo turns around to the camera, with his purple eyelids, and yawns. In fact, Elmo falls asleep on the TV when watching his video! Edits The TV scene was cut. The Sing Song Elmo and Diva D'Abruzzo sing the "Sing Song." Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode from Season 2. *This is the first episode of Mr. Noodle's brother Mr. Noodle. *This is also the first episode to use the completely updated design of Elmo's house, with more squiggles and saturation than in the previous season. The sound effects are still exactly the same as the previous season. *The original boing sound effect in played on an F when Elmo opens his newly designed door in 2 scenes. Once in the Guess What Elmo's Thinking About Today segment, and once in the interview scene. It is played in an E flat after the descending slide sound effect after the interview end and the door closes. The original ascending and descending slide effects is still the same. *This is the only episode to have quiz background music altered but not feature a birthday cake bit. *The Noodle Family set got a new design. Instead of being a random solid color, It changed into staying sage green with short white scribbles. *From this episode onwards, all episodes would air during the Dash and Dot era. When this episode originally aired, it closed with the credits, funding and Dot logo Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:Original Series